


Memento audere numquam

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Early Work, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person, War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Guardai fuori dalla finestra.Nulla sembrava più lo stesso.Il mondo sembrava più... grigio, in qualche modo. Grigio, e io ero dalla parte di coloro che l’avevano stinto, macchiato, reso irriconoscibile.





	Memento audere numquam

**_ Memento Audere Numquam _ **

  1. Un Sogno



_[One dream]_

Guardai fuori dalla finestra.

Nulla sembrava più lo stesso.

Il mondo sembrava più... _grigio_ , in qualche modo. Grigio, e io ero dalla parte di coloro che l’avevano stinto, macchiato, reso irriconoscibile.

Ripensai all’anno precedente, poi all’anno prima ancora.

Quando tutto era maledettamente semplice, quando sulla mia testa non pendevano responsabilità, minacce, paure.

Sospirai. Quella notte, avevo avuto l’ennesimo incubo.

Morte e distruzione.

Quell’incubo che non avrebbe tardato a divenire realtà.

Mentre io rimanevo fermo ad aspettare, sperando che mi fosse nuovamente concesso il lusso di conoscere i sogni. _Il_ sogno.

Quello di smorzare quel grigio soffocante.

E invece, c’erano solo incubi.

  1. Un’Anima



_[One soul]_

Credevo che mi sarebbe piaciuto.

Il viaggio verso Hogwarts, finalmente senza sporchi Mezzosangue a bordo.

L’avevo apprezzato, davvero.

Finché mi era sembrato normale, fin quando mi ero potuto convincere che tutta quella situazione fosse dettata da natura.

Fin quando non erano arrivati i Mangiamorte, Mangiamorte _come me_ , cercando Potter.

Non che mi preoccupassi per la sua sorte. Mi domandavo solo come fare ad ignorare i segni di quella guerra incombente.

Perché non potevo. Perché sarebbe arrivata, e io non avevo nulla per cui lottare.

Nemmeno la mia anima, quella che Silente aveva cercato di salvare.

Che si era persa, persino nei gesti che non avevo avuto il coraggio di compiere.

  1. Un Premio



_[One prize]_

_Io... forse sì._

Io. Forse. Sì.

Le uniche parole che sono stato in grado di pronunciare.

Senza schierarmi, mai. Senza cedere al richiamo del dovere né a quello, assai più labile ma presente, della coscienza.

_Forse._

Senza condannarli né assolverli.

Privandomi del premio di essere stato io a riconoscerli, privando la mia famiglia del premio dell’onore, lo stesso che io non ero stato in grado di mantenere, e che non ero in grado di ridare loro.

Me ne andai, perché i vigliacchi non sostengono la vista della loro viltà. E io, lo dovevo ammettere, avevo paura.

Paura di quel premio che avevo tanto desiderato e che non avrei mai meritato.

  1. Uno Scopo



_[One goal]_

Sopravvivere, sopravvivere, sopravvivere.

Sopravvivere, quando eravamo quasi giunti alla fine.

Sopravvivere, perché nessuno di noi meritava tutto questo.

Perché era orribilmente facile colpire, fin quando non si veniva colpiti.

Tiger era morto, e io avevo sventolato bandiera bianca. Mi ero accasciato contro un muro, teatro della mia vergogna, quasi arrivando a pregare di essere lasciato in pace.

 _Pace._ In mezzo alla guerra. Era tutto ciò che volevo, e avrei smesso di avversare tutti coloro che cercavano di difendere Hogwarts, perché anche se ero dalla parte sbagliata era come se cercassero di proteggere anche me.

_Sopravvivere._

Avevo raggiunto il mio scopo.

Ma a che prezzo?


End file.
